


Chips de cerveau

by poissonsbananes



Series: Femmes détestent l'amour [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child, Cold War, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poissonsbananes/pseuds/poissonsbananes
Summary: Elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche : papa. Au grand malheur de sa mère qui venait à bout de son imagination pour détourner sa curiosité.Jusqu'à ce que le passé la rattrape.





	Chips de cerveau

**Author's Note:**

> Le contexte historique de cette histoire est la Guerre Froide. Cependant, je me suis permise un écart historique en introduisant des soldats américains en Russie pour la rencontre des personnages.

Elle dessinait tranquillement, devant un dessin animé auquel elle ne prêtait aucunement son attention. Elle était concentrée sur son dessin, à en juger sa langue coincée entre ses lèvres rosées qu’elle avait mordu juste avant en choisissant la couleur qui irait le mieux pour cette zone là de son dessin.  
Sur la feuille blanche, on pouvait distinguer approximativement trois formes humaines, enfin ce sont plutôt des bonhommes en bâtons. Il y avait deux grands bonhommes et un plus petit entre les deux. C’était un dessin basique pour un enfant de son âge, elle représentait sa famille.  
Elle releva le visage soudainement, stoppant son coloriage appliqué et observa attentivement le dessin animé diffusé. Elle préférait les films avec des princesses en héroïne, elle détestait la télévision et les « pubs trop ennuyantes et bruyantes » qui coupaient son élan. Sa mère investissait déjà dans le deuxième lecteur DVD, la petite était venue à bout de la technologie à force de binge-watcher les Disneys et tout autres sortes de films adaptés à son âge.  
Scooby-Doo, c’était ce qui captivait son attention.  
\- Maman ! Maman !

Sa mère, dans la cuisine, approcha calmement, retirant ses lunettes en repliant avec douceur les branches de celles-ci. Elle s’accroupit aux côtés de sa fille.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Elle tourna son regard vif vers sa mère, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.  
\- Papa, il ressemble à ça ?  
Elle pointa du doigt l’écran où le personnage de Fred Jones parlait à ses coéquipiers.

La plus âgée scruta un instant l’écran, observant Monsieur Muscle, le stéréotype du mec parfait. Un beau gosse blond, musclé, supposé ingénieux. Elle se mit à soupirer longuement.  
\- Pas vraiment. Il a beaucoup de muscles oui, mais il n’est pas blond.  
\- Il est aussi fort que lui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que les dessins animés ne représentent pas la réalité. On ne se bat pas contre des monstres dans la vraie vie.  
\- Je sais maman. Mais papa fait forcément des trucs cools !

Sa mère se crispa à cette dernière phrase. Forcément qu’il fait des trucs cools.  
\- C’est probable, oui. C’est pour ça qu’il n’est pas avec nous.  
Elle se releva, et disparut à nouveau en cuisine où elle remit ses lunettes pour travailler. Elle observa du coin de l’oeil sa fille qui s’était remise à dessiner. Elle remerciait la nature de ne pas l’avoir faite curieuse, Robin pouvait ainsi éviter des questions gênantes sur son père.

Mais la petite fille recommença à poser des questions à sa mère le soir même, une fois à table.  
\- Maman, pourquoi j’ai jamais vu papa ?

Robin reposa sa fourchette en douceur, réfléchissant au mensonge qu’elle pouvait inventer. Le père était absent depuis le début de la grossesse. Désormais sa fille avait sept ans et elle voulait la protéger à tout prix de l’homme qui avait fuit ses responsabilités de père de famille.  
\- Il est très occupé tu sais, il n’a pas le temps pour venir nous voir. Il a un travail très important et il habite loin maintenant.  
\- C’est quoi son travail ?

La brune soupira, la génétique devenait l’obsession de sa fille aujourd’hui. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de sujet, elle savait pertinemment que sa fille n’abandonnerait pas aussi facilement la conversation.  
\- Il est soldat. Il protège notre pays, c’est pour cette raison qu’il ne peut pas être avec nous.  
\- Le papa de Jane est soldat aussi et il vient la chercher à l’école !  
\- Mais ton papa ne travaille pas ici, contrairement à celui de Jane. Maintenant il faut finir ton assiette ou ce sera froid.

La petite reprit son repas, milles questions fusant dans son esprit vif. Du haut de ses sept années, Anastasia avait déjà un fort caractère comme son père. Une détermination sans failles, elle n’avait peur de rien ni personne, têtue et tête-brûlée. Elle s’était même déjà battue avec des garçons de son école qui l’embêtait à cause de ses origines. Robin n’avait jamais su les raisons de cette bagarre d’enfants mais elle avait compris que sa fille tenait réellement de son père de ce côté là. Et cela l’inquiétait, car un jour sa fille tombera sur plus fort qu’elle. En repensant à cette histoire, elle décida de demander la raison à la petite qui terminait son assiette.  
\- Tu te souviens pourquoi les garçons t’embêtaient en septembre ?  
\- Ils se moquaient parce qu’ils disent que vu que t’es russe t’es une traître.

Robin fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien. Elle avait réussit à se faire une place aux États-Unis malgré la Guerre Froide qui opposait son pays à celui de l’homme qu’elle avait suivit. Ses amis russes la considéraient comme une traître et l’avait rejetée avant son départ. Sa relation avec un américain n’était pas appréciée. Quand il lui a demandé de partir avec lui de l’autre côté du pacifique, elle avait accepté sans même penser à ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver dans le pays ennemi. Il avait su la protéger dès le début des préjugés et des remarques qu’on pouvait lui adresser, il était là pour prouver son innocence et assurer qu’elle était digne d’être une citoyenne américaine.  
Mais au final, même des années après, ses origines la rattrapait.  
\- Est-ce qu’ils se moquent toujours ?  
\- Non parce que je les ai frappé !

Anastasia avait un grand sourire, fière d’avoir défendu sa mère. Celle-ci passa simplement une main dans les cheveux noirs de sa fille.  
\- Il ne faut pas que cela devienne une habitude de frapper, d’accord ?  
\- Je sais maman !

Une fois la petite fille couchée et paisiblement endormie, Robin se posa sur son canapé. Elle prit Lolita de la bibliothèque et l’ouvrit à la page dix-huit. Coincée entre les pages, une photo d’elle et son ancien amant. Elle regarda longuement cette photo qui avait été prise en Russie, peu de temps avant qu’ils partent ensemble vers le rêve américain. Ils étaient heureux à cette époque, ils étaient jeunes et insouciants.

Robin avait à peine dix-huit ans quand elle rencontra le beau soldat, en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept. Elle avait tout de suite attiré son regard également. Il l’avait trouvée à la sortie d’un bar par hasard, elle avait terminé son service. Il était dans la rue avec quelques autres soldats à fumer. Il n’avait pas hésité et l’avait abordée. Le début de leur relation était aussi simple. Par chance, le soldat était déployé pendant deux ans en Russie, ce qui leur laissait le temps d’apprendre à se connaître et s’aimer.  
Deux mois avant qu’il ne parte, il lui demanda de venir avec elle. Sa décision était prise sur un coup de tête mais elle était sûre de ne jamais le regretter : elle accepta.

En mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-neuf, elle posa pied à terre en Amérique. Les débuts dans ce nouveau pays n’ont pas été simples : elle avait quelques difficultés avec la langue. Heureusement pour elle il parlait russe et c’était bien plus simple pour communiquer. Ses voisins étaient craintifs, une russe habitait à côté de chez eux et pouvait bien les espionner. Mais grâce à lui, elle était devenue une citoyenne américaine comme une autre.  
Ils vivaient véritablement heureux. Il était attentionné, il la comblait avec sa bonne humeur quotidienne. Quant à elle, elle lui apprit beaucoup sur l’histoire de son pays natal pour démonter les idées reçues implanter dans l’esprit américain sur la Russie. Elle restait dans leur appartement et s’occupait des tâches ménagères quand il travaillait. Il profitait de la soirée pour se retrouver comme deux bons amants. Les amis et la famille du soldat avaient plutôt bien acceptés Robin et elle se sentit à l’aise avec eux.

La Guerre Froide prit fin en mille neuf cent quatre-vint-onze et à l’annonce de la dissolution de l’URSS, les Américains fêtèrent cette victoire. Le passage en l’an mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-douze célébra une nouvelle ère qui s’ouvrait au monde. La jeune russe le célébra comme il se doit avec son petit ami.  
Elle avait à peine vingt-trois ans quand elle apprit sa grossesse. Cela résultait des jours de célébrations de la nouvelle année.  
Robin annonça la bonne nouvelle le soir même à l’homme qui partageait sa vie.  
Elle pensait que c’était une bonne nouvelle.

Robin se réveilla subitement en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle s’était endormie sur le canapé, toujours la photo en main. Elle rangea la photo et remit le livre à sa place en soupirant longuement. Son rêve était plus douloureux qu’elle ne le pensait, repenser à lui était douloureux. Elle partit se coucher en éteignant les lumières, espérant qu’il ne la hante plus cette nuit là.

Anastasia laissa deux semaines passer sans parler de son père. Mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa petite tête et elle avait besoin de réponses.  
\- Maman, tu as pas une photo de papa ? Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble !

Robin la regarda, priant intérieurement que le changement de sujet soit discret et que la petite fille oublie rapidement cette idée farfelue.  
\- Je t’en montrerais ce week-end. Mange, ça refroidit vite. Après on regardera un film d’accord ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me montres pas maintenant ?  
\- Anastasia, mange.  
\- Je veux voir une photo de papa. Je sais que t’en as une.

La mère perdit patience. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et en sortit la photo qui lui avait ramené un tas de souvenir il y a deux semaines. C’était la seule photo qui lui restait. La petite se leva et approcha la grande brune qui lui donna la photographie. Elle l’observa longuement.  
Robin tenait la main de l’homme, leurs épaules collées. Elle souriait timidement à l’appareil. Alors que l’homme l’admirait à côté. Il était plutôt de profil pour regarder sa petite amie. Son nez était assez présent, il semblait costaud et portait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte. Il avait autour du cou ses plaques de soldat.  
Anastasia les regardait longuement.  
\- Pourquoi il est partit ?

La brune se mit à la hauteur de sa fille.  
\- Il n’est pas partit. Je suis partie.

Le ton qu’avait employé la mère fit comprendre à la plus jeune qu’elle n’avait aucun intérêt à essayer d’en savoir plus si elle ne voulait pas se faire engueuler et finir dans sa chambre sans avoir la chance de terminer son dîner. Elle lui rendit simplement la photo et retourna à table.

Deux jours, elle avait réussi à avoir deux jours de paix.

Anastasia était devant la télé avec sa mère. Robin avait cédé pour regardé une nouvelle fois Hercules. En vérité, c’était la cinquante-et-unième fois qu’elle regardait ce Disney là. Sans aucun doute c’était son préféré et le regardait presque chaque dimanche. Elle connaissait chaque chanson et chaque réplique par coeur. Cela amusait fortement Robin de voir l’intérêt de sa fille pour la mythologie, elle qui était passionnée par l’histoire. Robin connaissait quasiment tous les mythes grecs et Anastasia lui réclamait le soir d’en raconter un pour l’aider à s’endormir. Hercules était son héros préféré et, d’après elle, heureusement qu’en plus il chante bien.

Quelqu’un toqua à leur porte. Au début, Robin n’y prêta pas attention mais les bruits contre sa porte devinrent rapidement des coups brusques sous l’impatience. Elle se leva en ordonnant à sa fille de rester dans le salon et de ne surtout pas bouger.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, surprenant le poing qui s’acharnait sur sa pauvre porte.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle échappa un cri de terreur et recula, un tremblement empara son corps et l’empêcha d’agir.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ! Dégage de chez moi ! Dégage ! elle hurla à s’en déchiré la voix.  
\- Robin, calme toi.  
\- Franky ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage !

La petite tourna la tête en entendant les hurlements de sa mère. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. Robin était de nature calme. Rien ne pouvait l’énerver de trop, l’effrayer de trop. Elle était la sérénité incarnée. Alors pour la première fois, elle désobéissait à sa mère. Elle approcha et découvrit au seuil de la porte un homme qui ressemblait à celui de la photo. Mais c’était clairement une version plus vieille.  
L’homme regarda la petite. Le grand costaud fit un pas et entra dans l’appartement. Son regard navigua du visage de la mère à celui de la fille. Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu l’as gardé ? Et tu ne m’as rien dit ! Robin, pourquoi tu t’es enfuis bordel !

Anastasia n’osait pas approcher. Elle avait peur de ce tas de muscle aux cheveux bleus et au regard dur. C’était sa première rencontre avec son père. Elle avait imaginé des tas de scénarios quant à ce moment là. Mais elle n’aurait probablement jamais pu imaginer un tel chaos. Sa mère avait perdu tout contrôle face à lui qui semblait terriblement en colère.  
Il approcha brusquement et attrapa le poignet de la brune avant de la gifler. La scène était trop rapide pour que Robin essaie de se défendre, de lui échapper. Elle encaissa le coup, terrorisée.  
\- Tu vas me le payer ! lui cria le paternel. Sale pétasse ! Me priver de ma fille ainsi !

Une gifle violente, voilà la réaction de Franky quand il apprit la grossesse de Robin. Il lui avait attrapé le bras avec toute sa force et lui avait marqué la joue de ses cinq doigts.  
\- T’es vraiment irresponsable ma parole ! Robin putain, tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ? Un gosse ! Un putain de fardeau ! T’as intérêt à avorter.

Elle le regardait, choquée par son geste et peinée par ses mots. Elle voyait cet enfant comme une chance de consolider son couple et de prouver sa bonne volonté envers les États-Unis.  
\- Franky, calme toi. Tu me fais vraiment peur…

Une autre claque bien plus violente lui répondit. Elle perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Pris dans une rage infondée, il la roua de coups. Elle essayait de se défendre comme elle pouvait, lui criant d’arrêter.  
Robin prit peur quand elle aperçu près de son visage, au sol, du sang. Elle encaissait les coups en se disant qu’il la tuera s’il ne se calmait pas. Intérieurement, elle priait pour qu’un des voisins vienne la sauver en l’entendant hurler.  
Mais les bons patriotes américains n’en avaient rien à faire d’une jeune russe.

Des heures, elle avait l’impression qu’il l’avait frappé pendant des heures. Pourtant, cela n’a duré que vingt minutes. Elle s’était sentie soulagée lorsqu’il s’était relevé et qu’il était partit de l’appartement. Robin s’était relevée du mieux qu’elle pouvait et avait nettoyé le plus gros des blessures. Tout ce sang la rendait malade et elle tremblait de peur qu’il surgisse à nouveau. Elle avait peur pour elle mais aussi pour son enfant. Il devenait un danger potentiel pour sa vie et pour celle de son bébé. Elle aimait Franky mais elle devait partir à tout prix, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Alors elle s’est précipitée dans la chambre et a rassemblé toutes ses affaires. Elle fit le tour de l’appartement pour vérifier qu’elle avait toutes ses affaires.  
Sans un regard derrière elle et sans un regret, elle prit son sac et partit en claquant la porte.  
Elle s’était enfuie au plus loin de lui. Elle avait changé d’État. Elle voulait partir là où il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver.

Elle vécut une grossesse compliquée, seule, en galère d’argent et de compassion.  
Mais la naissance d’Anastasia changea complètement la vision pessimiste qu’elle avait du futur. Cette petite fille l’avait rendue heureuse à sa manière, elle avait désormais une raison de se battre pour survivre. Et ses efforts ont payés. Elles vivaient leurs vies sans se poser de questions, l’argent finit par ne plus être un problème et la vie de mère célibataire suffisait amplement à Robin. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’un homme, et encore moins d’un homme comme Franky.

Robin se ressaisit, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le même scénario se dérouler. Cette fois, il n’aura aucun pouvoir et ne touchera pas à sa fille. Elle se mit devant la petite, son corps était la barrière entre le père et l’enfant.  
Franky semblait enragé, exactement comme dans le passé.  
\- Comment tu nous a retrouvées ?  
\- Tu pensais être introuvable ? À mon tour de poser les questions. Pourquoi tu t’es barrée ?!

Il approcha et Robin recula en emportant sa fille avec elle.  
\- N’approche pas. Je t’interdis de t’approcher d’elle.  
\- C’est ma fille. J’ai totalement le droit de l’approcher et de la ramener chez moi !  
\- Elle ne te connaît pas et en plus de ça tu l’effraies ! Tu crois vraiment qu’elle va te suivre aussi facilement ? Tu n’es qu’un inconnu pour elle.  
\- J’ai le droit, je suis son père. Si tu refuses qu’elle parte avec moi, je vais contacter mon avocat. Je ne te laisserais pas me séparer de ma fille plus longtemps !  
\- Te séparer de ta fille ? Pardon ! Tu ne te souciais pas une seconde d’elle, tu n’as jamais cherché à me revoir, à savoir si j’avais finalement gardé l’enfant ! Tu t’en fichais de savoir si on allait bien !  
\- Je ne savais pas où tu étais ! J’ai pensé que tu étais retournée en Russie. Si tu n’avais pas quitté l’appartement, on en serait pas là.

Elle serrait fortement sa fille contre elle, elle ne laisserait jamais Franky l’approcher, lui faire du mal et les séparer. Si Anastasia partait avec Franky, elle subira le même traitement de faveur que sa mère à l’annonce de la grossesse. Elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir, il pouvait perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Elle n’abandonnerait pas sa fille aux mains d’un fou furieux.  
\- Je n’ai aucun regret. J’ai quitté cet appartement car tu étais un danger pour nous deux. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as fait ? J’ai cru mourir, Franky.  
\- Ce n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois, j’ai pété les plombs mais jamais je ne l’aurais refait !  
\- C’est ce qu’ils disent tous ! Les infidèles, les violeurs, les tueurs, les hommes violents ! Ils mentent tous, ils promettent tous que tout ira bien, que ce n’était qu’une erreur isolée. Et ils recommencent ! Ne m’approche pas, ne l’approche pas. Dégage maintenant !

Pourtant, Franky approcha à nouveau. Il avait enfin retrouvé celle qu’il avait follement aimé et ce petit être qui partageait leurs sangs. Quand il avait découvert l’appartement vide, sans les affaires de Robin, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour. Il l’avait cherchée toute la nuit, inquiet. Il voulait s’excuser pour son comportement, rattraper son erreur et reprendre sa vie avec elle comme avant ce petit incident. Il ne l’a jamais retrouvée, elle s’était tout simplement évaporée dans la nature. Depuis ce jour de mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-douze, il l’avait cherché de ses jours libres.  
Il l’avait enfin retrouvée. Il les avait enfin retrouvées.  
\- Robin, je te jure que je regrette ce que j’ai fait… Je serais un père exemplaire, je vous aime et je vous chérirais comme vous le méritez ! Je t’en prie… Laisse-moi connaître ma fille, au moins.

La brune regarda sa fille. Anastasia était enfouie dans les bras de sa mère, visiblement apeurée par la situation. Elle ne comprenait pas tout de la discussion entre les deux adultes, mais elle comprenait qu’il avait été méchant avec sa mère. Comme Hadès l’est avec Mégara.  
\- Maman, maman… Je veux pas rester avec cet inconnu…  
\- Je sais, je sais. Il va partir, ne t’inquiète pas. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

Le soldat américain les regarda, espérant malgré tout que sa fille fasse un pas vers lui.  
\- Maman, je déteste les américains.

Le père, fier de ses origines, pesta.  
\- Robin ! Quelles idées tu lui as mis en tête ? Elle doit être fière d’être américaine ! Nous sommes le pays le plus puissant de ce monde. Nous sommes un pays riche, un pays de liberté ! Grâce à nous, la paix est durable dans le monde.

La russe se releva et fit face à l’homme de ses cauchemars.  
\- Je te signale qu’elle est russe aussi. Elle ne détesterait pas ton pays si tu n’avais pas agit de la sorte et si tu ne venais pas l’effrayer ainsi un dimanche soir !

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu’Anastasia était partie du couloir, la petite avait disparue de leur champ de vision. Ils continuaient de débattre sur les origines de la petite, à vanter les mérites et les défauts de chaque pays.  
Elle revint, avec dans les mains la photo que sa mère gardait précieusement.  
\- Maman a toujours dit des choses gentilles sur toi !

Les adultes se stoppèrent soudainement de parler et ils tournèrent leur visage vers la petite brune. Elle menaçait de déchirer la photo, la tenant du bout des doigts.  
\- Maman a toujours été gentille quand elle m’a parlé de toi… Et toi tu cries et tu lui fais peur !  
\- Eh, ce sont juste des histoires de grands tu sais. Je ne crie pas pour lui faire peur…  
\- Si ! Tu fais peur à maman ! Tu es qu’un méchant ! Je préfère Hadès de toute façon !

Elle regardait ses parents, son regard dérivait de l’un à l’autre. Elle les jaugeait, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait malgré son innocence d’enfant. La seule chose qu’elle savait c’était la crainte dans le regard de sa mère. Elle voulait l’aider à sa manière et son jeune esprit avait imaginé un scénario idyllique dans lequel elle le repousserait aisément. Si la situation le prêtait, elle aurait aimé sortir l’une de ses répliques préférées de Mulan et partir à la guerre comme elle, son courage sous le bras.  
\- Je déteste les américains ! Je préfère être russe ! Parce que les américains racontent n’importe quoi ! Et ils mangent que de l’huile !

Robin fut étonnée de la tournure des paroles de sa fille. Aucun des deux adultes n’osait interrompre son monologue. La petite dégageait énormément de fierté et de détermination malgré la situation qui devrait normalement la terroriser.  
\- Tellement d’huile que leurs cerveaux sont trop gras !

Soudain, elle déchira la photo en deux.  
\- Ton cerveau il est tellement gras que t’as des chips à la place ! Pars ! Va t’acheter un cerveau papa ! Tu arrêteras peut-être de faire peur à ma maman !

Le cerveau de Franky n’assimilait pas toutes les paroles de la petite. Mais il entendit parfaitement comment elle l’appela. Son coeur se réchauffe étrangement. Même s’il était un père absent, un père qui ne savait même pas pour l’existence de sa progéniture, il était heureux de cet appellation éphémère. Il reporta son attention vers son ancienne petite-amie.  
\- Je reviendrais. J’espère que la prochaine fois, tu me laisseras la voir et lui parler.

Il repartit aussi simplement qu’il était venu. Robin referma la porte derrière lui, reprenant ses esprits. Elle tourna son regard vers sa fille.  
\- Anastasia… Je suis si désolée, tu as du avoir si peur.

La petite l’approcha. Elle se pencha et Anastasia se jeta directement dans ses bras. Robin la serra délicatement contre elle en caressant ses cheveux. Elle remarqua les épaules frêles de sa fille trembler, elle se doutait qu’elle pleurait. Elle tenta de la rassurer, lui murmurant des mots doux à l’oreille.  
\- Maman… J’ai… J’ai eu si peur ! Je veux pas de papa ! Je veux pas de papa comme ça !  
\- Il ne reviendra pas, je te le promets. Tout va bien maintenant.

Anastasia dessinait calmement dans le salon, la télévision éteinte exceptionnellement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne dessinait que deux silhouettes approximatives : elle qui tenait la main de sa maman. Les deux figures sur le papier souriaient grandement, représentant la paix revenue dans leur foyer chaleureux. Franky n’avait pas essayé de recontacter Robin ou la petite. Il avait disparu de leurs vies lorsqu’il avait quitté l’appartement sans se retourner. Les deux femmes étaient rassurées et elles avaient reprit leur quotidien.  
La voix de Robin sortit la plus petite de sa rêverie. Elle releva la tête et détourna son attention de son oeuvre d’art abstraite. La nouvelle que lui annonçait sa mère à cet instant là était la meilleure des nouvelles : le repas est prêt. Sans se faire prier, elle la rejoint dans la cuisine et s’installe sur sa chaise avec un grand sourire.  
Robin posa à table un bol rempli de chips d’une couleur inhabituelle. La russe aimait cuisiner et innover tout en prenant en considération les besoins pour la croissance d’Anastasia. Ce soir là, elle avait transformé des betteraves en chips. La petite brune semblait cependant sceptique en remarquant la drôle allure des chips. Elle n’avait jamais vu de chips roses, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la provenance de celles-ci. Après tout, les pommes de terres sont plutôt de couleur jaune. Soudain, son regard se mit à briller et elle regarda Robin avec de grands yeux.  
\- Maman ! Tu l’as fait ?!  
\- Faire quoi ?  
\- Bah ! Dans le bol là, c’est les chips du cerveau de papa !


End file.
